<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>来吧，甜蜜的死亡/Komm, süsser Tod by whiskybreath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197201">来吧，甜蜜的死亡/Komm, süsser Tod</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskybreath/pseuds/whiskybreath'>whiskybreath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, of course major character death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskybreath/pseuds/whiskybreath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>很多年后，当塔纳托斯面对扎格列欧斯的剑刃时，会想起母亲第一次带他去见识死亡的那个夜晚</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nyx/Persephone (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“他们去哪了？”塔纳托斯问。</p><p>“什么，孩子？”倪克斯，这位年轻的妇人回答。她走到桌边坐下。黑纱从她的黑色帽檐前垂下来，拂在她的面上，流动间，凝聚的美丽被吹散开来，变得幽深不可见。</p><p>“就在那里啊。”修普诺斯指着床榻说。床上躺着两具人体，身形各异。一只手从床沿落下来，掌心搁在地面上，手指微微曲张。塔纳托斯看着它。那是几根农夫的粗手指，指头发紫，然后逐渐变成僵死的青色。他低下头，握了握自己空闲的那只手掌，开合之间并不消费上多大力气。而显然这只手掌的主人连这一项动作都未能达成。这是“死”的概念第一次在他心中成像：合不上的手掌，怪异地蜷起的指节。</p><p>“他们刚刚还在说话，”塔纳托斯抬起头说，“就在我们走进来之前。”</p><p>“不对，他们在哭。”修普诺斯说。</p><p>“他们在为他们的罪孽感到忏悔，”倪克斯说，“而他们的灵魂现在正在身体里挣扎。塔纳，把它们带出来。”</p><p>塔纳托斯复又看那两具人体。女人依偎着男人。另一只手搭在农夫的胸口上。那只手不同于前者，和倪克斯的手也许更像一些。白的，滑的。并且，它的指头没有松散开来，反而攥紧在一起，抓着一团衣料。他举起巨镰，将刀刃对准他们的额头。沉滞的几秒钟过后，两团青灰色的烟雾向他扑面袭来。他在烟雾的环绕中听到一些难以描述的响动；不像是任何具体的物碰撞时的响动，更像是一种耳鼓里传来的哗然——它们散去了，他方能重新听见母亲和兄弟的对话。他看着女人的那只拳头，宛如水泼到地上一样散开，溅落，分裂。于是现在它们全都变得一模一样了。</p><p>“她也死了。”塔纳托斯说。</p><p>但其余二人注意的是房间里另外的响动。婴儿。它在桌上，一只菜篮子里，外面裹着蓝色的布。修普诺斯跑过去，围着它打转，拍着手。那模样让塔纳托斯想起来时的路上，他们经过树林，看到树上那些成群结队的猴子。“杀了它，杀了它，”他起着哄说。</p><p>“他还没到时候。”倪克斯说，“让他睡吧，修普诺斯。”</p><p>“塔纳有好工作，我却像个保姆。”</p><p>“工作没有好坏之分。”</p><p>“母亲，”塔纳托斯问，“那是谁的孩子？”</p><p>“这个女人的。”</p><p>“这个男人是父亲？”</p><p>“不是。”</p><p>塔纳托斯抿着嘴唇。他瞧见母亲抖了抖裙摆，那黑色的云纱上浮现出一层黛蓝色，这是离开的先兆。于是他还是问了：“他们为何而死？”</p><p>“因为耻辱，”倪克斯平静地说，“他们痛苦不已。”</p><p>清晨将近破晓时，客栈的老板听见木门响动。他在半睡未醒间从窗户里向下看，隐约看见黄昏时候到来的那个黑衣妇人，牵着两个男孩，绕过马厩和干草堆，出了栅栏，往树林走去，朝向浓重的黑暗深处。霞光追在他们后面，把泥路上的碎石子烧出一种透亮的橘红色。他挨在床上，闭上眼，半晌才猛然睁开：那路上分明一道脚印也没有留下。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>每夜，倪克斯将睡神与死神托升出西门。他们只在夜里出行，有时候分头，有时候结伴。月亮高升，如母亲的眼睛注视着他们。沿路，黑黢黢的草木匍匐在地上，塔纳托斯目力所及者，尽数凋萎。</p><p>他们都害怕你呀！他的兄弟又唱又跳地说。他听不出来是羡慕还是嘲讽。</p><p>他们臣服于力量，塔纳托斯回答。</p><p>取人灵魂几乎是必然的，不需要经过太多程序。塔纳托斯化出那把三界之间皆无人能抵的巨大镰刀，钉在各种皮肤、各种头颅的表层。时间久了，他掌握了一种能力，能谛听那青灰色烟雾里的嚣嚣。多是茫茫的哭喊、诅咒、叹息，卷在飓风里，往虚空深处去了。较为可怕的是摄魂过后的绝对寂静，好像空气中猛地生出一面紧绷的鼓面，将一切律动都抻平。这时候，镰刀刀刃上那枚紫色瞳孔，始为张弛，舒缓地，呼吸一样闪动。塔纳托斯便认为它也是有灵魂的，而这是一种魇足的体征。</p><p>整个过程就像从指甲里拔出倒刺一样顺利，——有时候尽头会涌出鲜血。并非拔除灵魂时流的血，这道程序无痛无害。血液，只是未尽的肉体在铭记伤痕。</p><p>神们不会流血，英雄和凡人流。冥界里没有鲜血，只有消散的红色烟气。塔纳托斯第一次见到扎格列欧斯这人脚底下的血时，眼睛好似被灼伤一样。他指着染红的石砖缝，在嘴边艰难地聚拢一个陌生的词汇。</p><p>“扎格列欧斯，你又上哪去了？”倪克斯，伟大的母亲，声音里昭示着一种公然的溺爱。</p><p>“塔耳塔罗斯走了走。”扎格列欧斯说，冲他点了点头。塔纳托斯撇开眼睛。</p><p>“你又流血了，我的孩子。”</p><p>“一贯如此。”</p><p>“母亲，为什么他有血？”塔纳托斯扬起脸，问她。他不问血液为何而流，而是这看似热乎、灼烫的东西，从未在他的体内出现过。</p><p>“扎格身上只有一半是神的血统。”</p><p>“这是谁，倪克斯？”</p><p>塔纳托斯觉得那人通体散着一种热。他的目光能把他的脸燎出一层水泡。那热也让他感到冷，甚至打起了寒颤，于是他抱着手，不动声色地把衣衫拢好。</p><p>倪克斯道：“这是我的儿子，塔纳托斯，修普诺斯的兄弟。塔纳，这也是你的兄弟，你们应当照顾对方。”</p><p>“看来你有一把大镰刀。”扎格列欧斯说。他甚至伸手就要来够他的刀柄。塔纳托斯往后跃出三步，刀柄像猫的尾巴一样在他背后竖起来。</p><p>“而你是个杂种。”塔纳托斯说。只有杂种才有这样一边绿，一边红的双眼。</p><p>扎格的手在空中凝滞了一下，塔纳瞧着它缩回去，落回那头黑色乱草上挠了几把。“唔，我不反对这种说法。”扎格说。</p><p>浪荡儿。</p><p>塔纳托斯起初不知道斯人那些事迹。多年来，大部分时间，他都不在殿内。那么多游魂要领回，每一桩都要他着手。修普诺斯则消息灵通，每次见面时都有新主意。他整日坐在大厅的走道边上，向无数排队的幽灵索要故事，然后把它们添油加醋地编织好，组成一幅地上的图景，在饭厅里展示给任何愿意耳闻的人。睡神把手夹在胸前，一前一后地在座椅上晃动身体。塔纳托斯听着，几乎不说话。</p><p>“地上正在发生战争。阿瑞斯又忙着冲业绩啦。烧死的啦，淹死的啦，被尖刀砍碎的啦，这几天开庭时人满为患呀。”</p><p>我也在场，塔纳托斯想。有一晚他随着夜色独自莅临战场，在整片荒野里四起的狼烟中，在插满箭矢的破烂铠甲堆底下，一次总能抓到四五个亡灵。他们为何而死？城邦的荣光？爱人的名字？难道他们死前不是背靠背、手挽手，口中以对方的名字起誓？爱人，爱人，塔纳托斯心中泛起一阵恶寒。修普诺斯嘴上没停，但眼睛捕捉到他的兄弟抓起酒杯咽下一口冥河水。</p><p>“而我也听到一些有趣的事情……塔纳，你听说过珀耳塞福涅的传说吗？”</p><p>漫长的幽灵队伍熙熙攘攘。透过饭厅的假窗，他们看见淡绿色、半透明的头颅攒动，中间劈开一条缝隙。塔纳托斯化出巨镰，跟在蹦蹦跳跳的兄弟后面。</p><p>“嘿嘿嘿！”修普诺斯说，“扎格列欧斯！”</p><p>塔纳托斯没有他那么迅捷地辨认出那团血肉模糊的东西。他瞥了眼他的兄弟，后者打招呼的模样显得娴熟从容，显然对此事了然于胸。血肉模糊的东西在大厅走道与冥河池交界的台阶上趴了好一会，才缓慢地动弹了一下。骨架咯嗒归位的声音，皮肉愈合时的嘶嘶声。塔纳托斯看到那团肉重整为人形，步伐沉沉地爬上来。他所到之处，幽灵们皆如鸟一般飞散开，又团团聚拢在后面。与上次见面时不同，他脸上没有多少表情，也许那一部分的神经还未从死亡中复苏。塔纳托斯抓紧镰刀，朝墙边靠了一步。</p><p>“修普诺斯，”扎格简要地比了个手势，“几点了？”</p><p>“你在开玩笑。哈哈！非常好笑，非常好笑，扎格。很高兴看到你还有精神开玩笑。在他们的描述里，你被末日巨岩砸得脑袋开花了呀！我想，那是三个晚上前的事情？”</p><p>“唔。上一次我漂回来花了七天，”扎格说，“还能怎么说呢？我在进步。”</p><p>你。塔纳托斯看见杂种朝自己扬了下下巴，也许这算是打过招呼了。否则他还能期待什么寒暄呢？</p><p>“抱歉我不能奉陪二位，”扎格说，“我现在有点小事要赶着去办。”</p><p>“下次碰见你会是什么时候？”修普诺斯问。</p><p>“得问冥河的流速。”</p><p>他们目送他一瘸一拐地走往大殿深处。幽灵们在各处传出细细簌簌的低语。</p><p>他在谋划一件大事。修普诺斯听起来像在望着远处。塔纳托斯用一个眼神揣摩他语气里突然沉淀的严肃。</p><p>“什么事？”塔纳托斯忍不住问。</p><p>他的弟弟突然改换了面孔，像方才一样嬉皮笑脸。他觉得自己受到了戏弄，几乎就想立马消失。</p><p>“你会知道的，哥哥，你马上就会知道的。扎格可不是一个低调的人。”</p><p>“我为什么要知道这种鸡毛蒜皮的事情？”</p><p>“因为你问了！”</p><p>多此一嘴。无益，无益。</p><p> </p><p>他自然不会屈尊再去问修普诺斯那些故弄玄虚、阴阳怪气、意有所指的话外音。此人虽然废话苦多，却吝于真言，将意见裹藏在太多连词、语气词、和让步状语中间，营造一种迷宫般的谶语。所幸他最不缺的就是时间，可以一层又一层，一个又一个房间地寻找。每扇门开启时都伴随着质疑：何不将时间花在正事上？</p><p>这永无止境的无间地狱中，正事又有几多？</p><p>他找到了一种规律：亡灵越多的地方，越容易嗅到血腥味。血腥味最浓的地方，他看见成堆的骷髅头朝什么东西扎去。有一道红色的光在其间跳劈砍杀。塔纳托斯眨几下眼，剑刃已经抵在他的脖子上了。</p><p>“拜托，”扎格说，“你也？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>他不喜欢被人用剑顶着下巴，并且往上抬。那剑和杂种的血气一样冲人。塔纳托斯后退两步，镰刃向扎格划去，后者猫下腰轻巧躲过，身后一只骷髅头应声消泯。</p><p>“我不知道你还有这种癖好。”杂种说。</p><p>“我们从没见过。”塔纳托斯回转身去，又点去一只。</p><p>“我猜……你想和我比赛？”</p><p>“神不以杀戮为乐，”塔纳托斯轻轻说，“不像某些屠夫。”</p><p>“如果你在说我的话，……哎呦，”扎格腾身一跃，连刺三下，才劈掉咬在小腿上的一只骷髅，“你这是在羞辱阿喀琉斯老师教给我的剑艺。”</p><p>塔纳托斯忽地收了手。他看见扎格列欧斯腿上的血洞，足有拳头宽，深能见白骨森然。如此狰狞伤口，那具肉身上还有若干，有的被潦草地用衣服扯碎下来的烂布包了，而他记得那些布料本是白的。</p><p>“你无法自愈？”</p><p>冥钟喈喈，在四壁下回荡。扎格列欧斯停下剑，看满屋的骷髅头在一道紫色的光圈中凝滞，须臾爆裂，散成一股阴风。随后，万籁俱寂。他能听见自己的一簇口水顺着喉咙滚到肚子里。</p><p>塔纳托斯收起镰刀。</p><p>“我倒是希望也能会上这么一招，”扎格列欧斯挑起眉毛，“省很多事。”</p><p>“这阵动静很大，会一路传到冥王殿，”塔纳托斯说，“如果你父亲问起来，我会有极大的麻烦。”</p><p>“知道了。如果他盘问起来，我会说……罢了。他看我一眼都嫌。”</p><p>杂种踉踉跄跄，走到边上的石块上坐下，长舒了一口气，或许是呻吟，或许二者兼有。塔纳托斯看他拆了临时裹在手臂上的布，任由其洞口鲜血漫溢，将那条红布重新绑在腿上。</p><p>“你……无法愈合？”</p><p>“我会愈合，”扎格倒抽着气说，“怎么说呢，稍微慢一点而已。”</p><p>血，血，血。塔纳托斯闭上眼。“在我看来几乎没有。”</p><p>“你的判断非常准确，”扎格说，“我这会儿，大概很快就完事了。”</p><p>他索性往后一仰，倒在石头上。塔纳托斯的面容倒映在他的眼睛里。</p><p>“会痛吗？”</p><p>“锥心噬骨。”</p><p>“死亡，”塔纳托斯问，“都是痛的吗？”</p><p>“这个，”扎格说，“我想，科学地说，我还是得综合均衡我过去的两万五千九百二十一次死亡记录才能回答你。——是的，痛得我屁股都要掉了。”</p><p>他唇齿之间发出一连串像是畏寒的声音。“啊，好冷啊。”扎格说，“我在发抖。”</p><p>塔纳托斯转头望着咫尺之间的陆地之外，缓慢流淌的炽热熔岩，滚着汩汩气泡，无时不刻咀嚼着岸边的石块。</p><p>“为什么自找苦吃？”</p><p>“值得了，”一红一绿的瞳孔抓着他，“这一辈子，”他着重强调这句戏谑，“知道你会帮我——伟大的死神。”</p><p>“不要得意忘形。我只是路过。”</p><p>“为什么？我对你寄予厚望的。”</p><p>“凭据？”</p><p>塔纳托斯想说我们见面不过五次。扎格列欧斯把头扭到一边，他听不见他是否轻笑了一声。“为什么自找苦吃？”他于是又问一遍。</p><p>“你有母亲。你不会明白的。”</p><p>“放肆胡言。倪克斯也是你的母亲。”</p><p>“看来你也不是全知全能啊，死神。……或许你从未听过……嗯……珀耳塞福涅的传说……”</p><p>塔纳托斯偏过头去时只看见扎格瞪着双眼，嘴角含着一线干涸的血。那对眼睛像装修商抽屉里的宝石一样闪亮，反射着四下里的火光，却没有流转的生气。他在石头上摸索了半天，才终于够着扎格蜷缩的指节，冷的，硬的，合不上的手掌。</p><p>失败者。他默念道，抱起扎格的尸体，扔进熔岩里，看着它被滚滚熔浆舔舐，嘶嘶作响，一阵焦味传来，随后很快就融进了气泡中。</p><p>三天后，冥河水涨潮。裹着红色包衣的尸块冲上台阶。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“珀耳塞福涅，”</p><p>“珀耳塞福涅……”</p><p>如果塔纳托斯能及时觉察，他就会发现，时间运行的形状是平缓的，而记忆对于平缓的流动毫无知觉，只有在棱角暴突之处才能留下刻度。于他再一次听见这个名字，距离上一次，好像只是一阵鸟雀鸣啼过耳，但人间历法已过万重山。神们纪日，并不以昼夜、烟火、生息为界，那么凡人中那些播撒传说的，将如何揉造这两声低语之间浓稠的时间？有人说是二十个丰收的季节，也有人说是三十个。战争结束，又开始了，——再次结束。塔纳托斯回头望去，才发现距离上一次他在冥王殿里目睹扎格列欧斯的轮回——修普诺斯向他打谶语的那一次——已经足够久远了。</p><p>远得修普诺斯都快忘记了这回事。塔纳托斯把他拉进大殿走廊的暗处，像抖存钱罐一样，把弟弟全身上下惺忪的睡意全部摇下来，咣当当地掉了一地。</p><p>“我醒了，我醒了，真醒了，”修普诺斯摆着手表示求饶，“哥哥，好哥哥呀，我亲亲的哥哥，我见过太多次啦，太多太多次啦，扎格，血淋淋地从那个地方爬上来嘛。如果要我给他计数，我就得去向地上那些大学者们学习了——别逼我啦。”</p><p>“你亲口同我说的：珀耳塞福涅的传说——就那一次。我有几次像你这样在这大殿里厮混过？”</p><p>“你又从哪里听说啦？”</p><p>“扎格列欧斯提到了这个名字。”</p><p>“你见着他啦？在哪儿？”</p><p>修普诺斯眼中突然滑过一丝狡黠。久未见过他眼神清明的样子，塔纳托斯心下一紧。</p><p>“这个嘛，”他旋即恢复了睡眼迷蒙的样子，显得若无其事，“我是好久以前在地上听到的。两个吟游诗人在喝酒，我听他们说，希腊有个地方一直艳阳高照，鸟语花香，要是能找到那片土地，就能永远丰收至福哟。你想要我继续说吗？”</p><p>塔纳托斯瞥了他一眼。</p><p>修普诺斯受了威吓，嘟嘟囔囔地又继续道：“……珀耳塞福涅，就是那片土地的女主人嘛！”</p><p>“我不知道这和扎格列欧斯有什么关系。”</p><p>“大人间的事情，”修普诺斯说，“我们不要掺和啦。”</p><p>塔纳托斯换了个站姿。“那也许我该去问问母亲。”</p><p>修普诺斯从嘴里连环弹出五个“不”，好像蛇发女妖的小石子儿。“这个名字可不能在冥界的任何地方出现的呀。”</p><p>他用手指偷偷点了点正殿中央，巨大的三首猎犬守护着：一只头闭目养神，一只头怒目审视着战战兢兢路过的幽灵，一只头张开大嘴，垂涎滴在地板上。那高耸的办公桌后面，黑发大块头的冥王哈迪斯在埋首疾书——似一块沉重的墨宝压在整片大殿上。一切空间，一切介质，一切声响，其密度都以他为核心，向外一圈圈递减。</p><p>“因为我们这儿可是一朵花儿都没有的。”修普诺斯像宣扬一个公开的秘密那样说。</p><p>但他总还是一定要知道的。“珀耳塞福涅”像一个无法忽视的预言架在他头上，他等着它们将一节节的时间扣在一起。如果命运三女神教会了他必要的谦卑，那就是一种耐心。塔纳托斯继续在迷宫的各个房间里游历（怀着并非有所期待的心情，他重复强调）——只是路过，他对第二次相逢的扎格列欧斯说。</p><p>“看来我们经常顺路。”扎格列欧斯摆好战斗的姿势。</p><p>你往何处去？他也不言语，只是照常化出镰刀来。</p><p>刀光剑影间，塔纳托斯发现扎格列欧斯变得更加强大了。他背上的巨剑在更多亡灵的尸骸中打磨过，铿锵的刀鸣声，仿佛能够削断空气。“你比之前走得远了，”间隙，塔纳托斯说，“但你指望那大地上能有什么东西呢？我讨厌地上的一切，让人心烦。”</p><p>“珀耳塞福涅。”扎格列欧斯结果掉最后一只投弹僵尸，转头对他说。</p><p>也许从哪里传来了命运的镣铐轻轻扣上的声音。塔纳托斯偏了偏头，好似要谛听它一样。“她是谁？”</p><p>母亲，扎格说。这个音节其深远辽阔，却厚重温和，使听者大为震撼。他抬起头望着深不可测的迷宫穹顶，仿佛能看见在遥远的上面栖居的无尽黑暗，而它们终将会扑棱而来，变成他的一部分。塔纳托斯注视着他，忽地觉得他谈及这永恒的事业的神情，令人不堪承受了。他低下头，用鞋跟碾碎脚下一根白骨。</p><p> </p><p>二十张卜牌在石桌上排开。每一张的背纹都是同样的花色，缓缓转动的黑色漩涡。倪克斯将手伸到某一张牌上方时，一角紫色的袍子拂过卧室的门槛。</p><p>“你有心事，我的孩子。”倪克斯头也不抬地说。</p><p>塔纳托斯自门口闪身，来到桌前。</p><p>“您能从这里面看到未来？”</p><p>“只是一个闲暇时的小爱好。”倪克斯收起手来，环在怀中，“你在想什么？”</p><p>“为什么您不告诉我扎格列欧斯的出身？”</p><p>“很有意思，塔纳托斯，”倪克斯说，“我曾欠你这份义务吗？”</p><p>塔纳托斯的眼睛像海雾里渔船上的油灯一样闪着黄光。</p><p>“您至少应该告诉我，我与他并无任何血缘上的联系。”</p><p>“意义何在？你们所有人，我视若己出。”倪克斯说，“塔纳托斯，你喝了什么？你的呼吸里有股异常的味道。”</p><p>他头昏脑胀，站在原地一动不能动。扎格列欧斯背对着他，躬下身去，将脸埋在治愈的泉水里。他的背肌像希腊最出色的雕塑家手下最完美的作品一样，条理分明，拥有揉不断、踏不烂、扯不断的线条。他周身裸露的肌肤上面，那些小虫似的伤痕以可观的速度，扭动，嘶鸣，愈合了；却像在塔纳托斯的眼睛上爬，令他发痒。“我得走了，在被发现之前。”他嘴上这么说。</p><p>“这句话，”扎格列欧斯说，“应当常在卧室里听到才对。”</p><p>“什么，”塔纳托斯说，“你不得对我无礼！收起你那套凡人血统带来的肮脏、下流、粗鲁的话术。”</p><p>“嘿，”扎格叫住他，“开个玩笑。我的卧室基本没有访客。”</p><p>有空你可以亲自来看，他补充说。……为什么他说出的每句话都好像带着磁石？</p><p>塔纳托斯晃神间，一只盛着透亮的橘黄色琼浆的酒瓶已经被塞到面前。那是一种明令禁止在冥王殿里流通的蜜露，塔纳托斯只在幽灵们鬼鬼祟祟的交易中见到过。那股香气，他鲜有闻过；它伸出无数细小的钩子，在他脑海里下了锚。扎格凑近过来。他的脸上还沾着未干的泉水，一股清透的味道涌进塔纳托斯的鼻腔。有一滴水从他的鼻梁滑落，垂在鼻尖上，悬挂了好一阵——三百多年，或许——然后滚到他刀锋削过一般的薄嘴唇上，融进了那道弯曲的唇线里。随后，变成喉结上的一道运动，在小小的起伏下化入了苍白的皮肤。“干杯，”扎格说，“为了我们的共同胜利。”</p><p>“毫无价值的东西。我收下，只会让你再欠我一次人情。”</p><p>“那好，”扎格转动手心，收回小瓶，“求人不如求己。”</p><p>塔纳托斯方张开口，扎格已经两三步并作，消失在关闭的石门后面。前者长吸了一口气，还未发作，便瞧见那小瓶，端端正正地撂在泉水边的石井沿上。</p><p>少顷之后，他抽出瓶盖，小心地嗅了一下。琼液流入嘴中，丝丝甜味。</p><p>“没喝什么。”塔纳托斯回答。</p><p>他只觉全身有一股冲劲上涌，言语先出口后，才后知后觉地编排出意义。“我知道珀耳塞福涅，母亲。”塔纳托斯说，“并且，对我来说，得知扎格列欧斯并非我的血亲一事意义重大。”</p><p>黑夜女神嘴唇紧抿。房间里暗了下来，墙上的烛火扑动，她的面容变得憧憧。</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“……是所以，我不再需要肩负爱他的义务。”</p><p>“塔纳，”母亲叹了口气，“残杀手足，一贯是奥林匹斯山上的习气。但我总是希望我的孩子们不至于此。”</p><p>错了，母亲倪克斯。他断不至于恨他到那样的地步：他只是不能够爱。</p><p>“我无法面对扎格列欧斯的存在。我放过了他，而我应当阻止他。”</p><p>“塔纳托斯。”她唤他。</p><p>他顺着她的旨意，在石桌的另一面坐下了。蜜露使年轻的死神脸上泛红，呼吸粗重，满腔无头的情绪。他迫切需要告解和指引。她向他亮起那张牌：女教皇。</p><p>“我曾经与珀耳塞福涅亲密有加，”倪克斯说，“在你们还小的时候，我为了救她的儿子，几乎殒了命。我有时候恨她恨得要命。”</p><p> </p><p>从冥界的入口向外，离得越远，草木愈发葱茏。最初一百里，地皮上覆着皑皑白雪，乱石上扎着苍老的黑色手指，似一声未成的呼救，腰斩在死亡前一刻。出了山口，又往下走，猛地就见了海：笼罩在甜蜜、寂静的黑色隔膜下。积雪融化了，始现一些桀骜的劲草。那刺头的不驯，令塔纳托斯觉得眼熟。凡人、凡物的不服从，和这种卑劣的血脉一道寄生在他的养兄弟身上。第二个百里，星斗横移，向着世界的末端倾泻而去；但有一处亮光，在天海尽头，仿佛眼球上的一处白翳。朝着那光走去，四周越发明朗起来。塔纳托斯化了一身装扮，伪作希腊人的长袍，用兜帽罩起长发；在路边歇脚过夜的农民，见了他，还只当他是个冬夜里的逆旅人，甚至还会向他打听去处。常青之地，他说。</p><p>没听说过，农人答，就算有，也没有人能去到那里。</p><p>世界上、奥林匹斯山上，都没有人知道她在哪。倪克斯说，我背着哈迪斯，用黑夜隐去了她的行踪。</p><p>“你必须得走了。”西门外，倪克斯转过身。她认为自己等了足够久，才忍不住回过头去。</p><p>她还在那里。</p><p>“珀耳塞福涅……”她软弱地说。</p><p>没有一桩苦难能如此杀死一个女人。而昧着友情和爱的庄重——即使哪怕带有一丁点私心，都让倪克斯心生痛苦——她发现，在那长久哭泣而形成的眼袋、经年的失魂落魄在她绿色的眼眸中抹上的阴云，反而让珀耳塞福涅染上了一种绝望的美。那命定的美，好似已经超脱轮回之外，没有任何事情能够惊讶她了。再也没有希望会降临到丧子的母亲身上。“倪克斯，”她的声音几乎能让黑夜女神产生匍匐在她脚边哭泣的冲动，“我还没有感谢你为我做的所有事。”</p><p>“我巴不得你走呢。”倪克斯背着身说，“我受不了整日见人落泪。你走了，我也好了。”</p><p>她这么想着，也这么说了，甚至还扬起一抹笑；但背后没有回答声。她再次转过头去，林海雪原中，空余风呼声，渺渺不知所踪。</p><p>狂风忽然大作。但那绝不是自然里的风。倘若这风是一种惯常的天气，那周遭的植物——树，草，花——其茎干定然不会保持得如此笔直。在狂风里，它们甚至奇异地保持静滞，于是塔纳托斯明白了。</p><p>“以黑暗之名！”他高声叫道。</p><p>他将镰刀抵在身前，钉进地里，以此为进，长袍在身后猎猎。长风驱入他的衣襟深处，携着无数细小的冰凌爆开，有那么一瞬间他想尖叫。当他付诸实施时，发现自己早已大张着嘴，但耳鼓被填满了，故而未能听见声响。一个荒诞的念头，自他脑海像薄暮时的猫头鹰急速掠过，影子无迹可寻，却留下一声不详的啼叫：死亡？</p><p>死神的死亡？听起来好像斯芬克斯的谜语。</p><p>他绷紧的肌肉比他更早一步感应到狂风的饶恕。塔纳托斯抽搐了一下，跌落在地。这怪风来去皆异乎寻常，消失得彻彻底底，此刻竟像从未存在过一般。空气安静得可以倒映出他愕然的脸。</p><p>黑夜中的森林如呢喃般颤了一下。极远的地方传来两声簌簌的扑棱。</p><p>最后一百里，他没有受到任何抵挡。</p><p>婴儿在摇床上。床在黑暗里。倪克斯掀开覆在表层的黑纱。婴儿的血肉红白相间，裹在一层几乎透明的皮肤底下。小石子一般的沉默，攥在拳头里。她兀自在床边立了一会儿，直到一道影子自门后慢慢插进她的脊背。</p><p>“倪克斯，”冥王的声音隆隆，“我听闻喜讯，前来恭喜。”</p><p>摇床里传来动静。“你把他吵醒了。”倪克斯说。</p><p>哈迪斯来到床边，俯下身去，让啼哭的婴儿抓住他粗壮的手指。“他很有力气，”他说，“等他长大以后，会清楚地知道自己想要什么。”</p><p>“那难道不是一种酷刑吗？”</p><p>他完全不理会她话语里的意味。“你把你所有的孩子都养育得格外好，”他以公事公办的语气说，“相信这一个也不会差。”</p><p>他们同时听到走廊里噔噔的脚步声。倪克斯清晰地感到哈迪斯周围那一圈浓重的寒气化开了——那春水好像荡涤在她身上一样，令她猛地一哆嗦。珀耳塞福涅的脸从门口探进来。</p><p>“刚好，你们都在啊！”她怀着一种少女的兴奋感，好像参与到了一次无伤大雅的叛逆的共谋中。常青女神踮着脚溜到床边，抚在摇篮边上，满面柔情地望着那婴儿。“它好漂亮。他是……我见过最漂亮的。”她说。哈迪斯闻声伸出手搂着她。</p><p>“严格地说，它从未出生，”倪克斯看着她，“所有在这间殿宇里被创造的，无一例外，都是死物。”</p><p>“别说这些扫兴的，倪克斯，”珀耳塞福涅嗔怪道，“我们就不能单纯地享受这个时刻吗？这是一个孩子！”</p><p>婴儿哭闹不止。珀耳塞福涅将手伸进去，深深地将它从襁褓中挖起，拢在怀里，娴熟地左右摇晃。婴儿灰色的小手抓住她的前襟，逗得她大笑不止。“我太爱他了，”珀耳塞福涅说，“看看他的眼睛。他的眼睛和你的一模一样……”她的手指点在翘起的小鼻尖上，“他的眼睛像世界上最纯净的松柏油。看，他在看我。他知道我在说他的好话呢，哈迪斯。他叫什么？”</p><p>“死亡，”倪克斯回答，“塔纳托斯。”</p><p>年轻的陌生人摘下兜帽，露出满头白发和一双黄眼睛。黄澄澄的，宛如世界上最纯净的松柏油，从雪松树上滚下来，兜住了一只永恒的黑色小虫。他站在花田里的样子如此困惑，令珀耳塞福涅轻笑起来。太阳照在他身上，他的身影淡薄，几乎成了一阵黑雾。</p><p>“我猜到有人会来，但不知道竟然是你。”珀耳塞福涅说。栅栏上传来鸟鸣。</p><p>“你认识我？”</p><p>“你和你母亲长得一模一样。”</p><p>她邀请他在牵牛花架旁边的小桌上坐下，长着透明翅膀的小仙子循着招呼过来给他斟茶。那些淡黄色的液体在白色的盏子中涡旋，他一口也不敢动，咽了口唾沫，放回桌面上。这农妇头上戴着一顶大草帽，撑着脸，笑盈盈地望着他。她问他怎么找过来的，他说循着黑夜里最亮的地方。她又问他阴曹地府的生活如何，他避而不谈。她反而滔滔不绝，将一切都与他说得一清二楚，连每一个细节都不放过。</p><p>在他们交谈的这段时间里，太阳向西方移了三个身位，又摆回至原本的地方。</p><p>“我前来没有受到任何人的指使，甚至背着我母亲。”塔纳托斯说，“我只是……听说了你的传说。”</p><p>“原来我还是那样声名远播。”珀耳塞福涅拢了拢耳后的头发，“不过，我很高兴你不是来将我抓回去的。”</p><p>“你会吗？”</p><p>他在桌下抓紧了膝盖上的布料。“你会吗，回去？”</p><p>珀耳塞福涅摊开十根手指，根根分明。“绝无可能。”</p><p>“即便是……你最亲密的人前来找你？”</p><p>珀耳塞福涅没有说话，倒是笑了，冲他摇头。</p><p>卧室里，黑暗像海潮一样，来来去去地打湿他们的脸。“也就是说，扎格列欧斯无法在冥界以外的地方活着。”塔纳托斯艰难地转换这些预言里的字眼，“所以，他一旦见到珀耳塞福涅，就会死去。”</p><p>“无论如何，这是一个秘密。”倪克斯警告他，“塔纳托斯，从现在起，你也要一同保守。你不得再向任何人提到珀耳塞福涅。当她的名字被提起时，你会用死亡封住他们的嘴。”</p><p>那他是冒了什么大不韪，竟敢只身前来这里，甚至盘问这个禁忌本人？他回想起水仙花平原上的那一声“母亲”和那个眼神，或许是从那时候开始：它们像丧钟一样宣告了什么。</p><p>“我让她走的时候，感到解脱。”倪克斯眼盯着手里的那张牌，缓缓地用大拇指摩挲。“因为上一次，我已经目睹过这么一个人，在面见了命运的不可能之后是如何迅速凋零的。塔纳，我已经上过了这一课。”</p><p>“倪克斯会来找我吗？她绝对没有那个胆子。”珀耳塞福涅说。</p><p>“嗯？”塔纳托斯抬起头。“噢，母亲倪克斯？非也。她说就连她也找不到你的踪迹。”</p><p>“孩子，你呀，”在春日午后里，那农妇说话像一条缓缓流动的河，“你和你母亲，连愚笨都如此之像。你们都搞不明白啊，这世上最大的勇气和最大的懦弱，都已经集合在我这里。”</p><p>她朝身后扬起手：她指的是那永恒的花园和极昼。水、空气、天空、云、太阳、树林、花朵、青草。松涛在积云中翻滚，远山，如雾般的云翳牵动着一丝雨意。</p><p>“要不，为什么全世界都被黑夜包裹着——独独我这儿没有？”珀耳塞福涅笑盈盈地问他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从来没有人精准地测量过冥河的长度，只知道它从地表一路蜿蜒向下，伸出无数细小的枝杈，牢牢地盘住地心。每一条支流都能演化出截然不同的样态。在塔耳塔罗斯，凡人一旦贴近那殷红的河面，准会被那排山倒海的尖叫摄取心智。越往水仙花平原的方向走，河水就越滚烫，混杂着沉滞的熔浆，直到清水彻底湮灭在刺鼻的硫磺味里。通过三道石门，到了至福乐土，冥河已不见流体，掩在波澜起伏的云雾下。充足的水汽伴随着死亡的低声呢喃，蒸腾，氤氲；未经训练的人，很快便会迷离其间，骸骨舒散，如水消失在水中。</p><p>经受过训练的人——或者说不怕死的人——则选择坐在岸边钓鱼。</p><p>“普特洛克勒斯，说实话，上次你跟我说完后……”扎格列欧斯的脸在水边光芒盈动，冥河将他两只不一样的瞳孔涤得清亮，“我想了很久。……这真的如此重要？我觉得爱这个东西大概不是这样操作的。”</p><p>他身后的步伐逗停，留给他打磨一个念头的时间。</p><p>“别误会，在与我父亲的契约这件事，我同意你，阿喀琉斯并未对你坦诚相待。但你惩罚他也够久了。阿喀琉斯，我的老师……他已经永远地活在痛苦当中，至少我亲眼所见如此。”</p><p>“你什么时候变成爱情专家了？”塔纳托斯问。</p><p>扎格列欧斯手腕一沉，一尾鱼咬下钓饵，游窜而去。“那是我最后一块饵料。”扎格说。</p><p>“鱼是世上为数不多几种不靠脊椎来感受痛觉的生物，”塔纳托斯说，“而你却利用它们唯一的优点找乐子。”</p><p>“教导得是。”扎格问，“那你靠什么为乐呢，死神？”</p><p>“我从不快乐。”塔纳托斯回答，“快乐会将我们消灭。”</p><p>“偶尔享受一会儿生活的愉悦，”扎格列欧斯用指头绕着鱼线，“难道还会有人死了不成？”</p><p>“非常好笑。”塔纳托斯面无表情地看着他。</p><p>云雾湍湍，在他们中间涌动了一阵。</p><p>“我有一阵没见到你了，”扎格说，“不顺路了？”</p><p>从来就没有顺路一说。</p><p>“你在等我吗？”</p><p>王子眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>“如果我是呢？”</p><p>“……我很忙。”塔纳托斯率先败下阵来。</p><p>“介意分享吗？”</p><p>塔纳托斯开始觉得扎格列欧斯的任何一句话都像是拷问。</p><p>他想起那种恶灵妖，它们被锁在地表的冥河源头附近，黑暗巨树最高层的分叉，那些迷宫的密门中，距离冥界的大门只有五丈远的地方。冥界，虽然和其主人一样缺乏想象，但是在处刑的花式上却极具创造力。故而，恶灵妖们委身在所有最不起眼的瓦罐残片中，攫取那永恒的生之冲动，终日在距离终点半步之遥处，冲撞、粉碎，永生永世不得脱出。这种疯狂，被无尽的轮回打磨为彻底的凶狠。但当你拨开它们龇牙咧嘴的外壳，会发现里面包裹的——容器被打破后，灵魂四处飘散——只是虚无。</p><p>他将如何向扎格列欧斯描述他的母亲那几乎像是背叛性质的平静生活？他已经先一步到达这旅程的终点了，这种全知可以将后来的一切打为荒诞：荒诞是动机与等待着他的现实之间的不成比例。人一旦意识到荒诞，就永远与荒诞绑在一起了。一个人没有希望，并意识到没有希望，就不再属于未来了。<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a></p><p>扎格列欧斯读罢他的沉默。“所以是‘不’咯？”</p><p>“你的进展如何？”</p><p>轮到塔纳托斯读他的沉默了。</p><p>“最近的一次，只有这么一丁点了，”扎格列欧斯良久后才说，他捏起两根手指，闭上红色那只眼睛，“这么点距离。我快摸到门把了——然后萨提尔教众的毒箭插进了我的脖子里。哇，塔纳，我告诉你——你难以想象那种剧痛。我一脚踩到机关上，被大铡刀顺着脑袋劈成两半了。”</p><p>这是一种恶趣味——以兴致勃勃的语气阐释自己暴死的场面。塔纳托斯听得皱眉。而王子津津有味，显然不打算停下。</p><p>“修普诺斯说，我从冥河里爬上来时，嘴里还在大叫呢……”</p><p>“听起来不是特别令人愉悦的场面。”</p><p>“唔，”扎格列欧斯说，“确实，就差这么一点。”</p><p>“……那么，打猎快乐。”塔纳托斯说，“我会亲自来领你回去的。”</p><p>“别开玩笑啦，塔纳，”扎格说，“我知道你只负责司掌那些温和的死法。”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>压塌茅草屋的最后一朵雪花，在几天后的冥王殿内翩然降临。修普诺斯是传信人。塔纳托斯被他从偏殿的阳台上——他将塔纳托斯注视冥河的爱好解释为“应该及时被干预的呆子行为”——拉到大殿里，指着漫长的暗灵队伍窃窃私语。</p><p>“你到底要给我看什么？”</p><p>修普诺斯察觉到他扫视的目光中的一次停滞，于是大功告成一般，朝后靠在墙上。“这可是我们的纪念日呀，塔纳。”修普诺斯解释说。</p><p>“你知道‘纪念日’是按时间算，而不是按……”</p><p>塔纳托斯也不知道接下来该说什么。冥界没有时间，而他也没有别的词可以描述这种重逢。那两只暗灵怕冷似地紧贴在一起，正亦步亦趋地朝冥王的办公桌挪动。往生的形象，断断续续地闪烁在它们身上。那是最普通的两张人脸，因为中毒变成了青灰色，但塔纳托斯认识。</p><p>“哇呀，那你会用什么词来描述这种事情？”修普诺斯说，“我知道凡人会像这样说：‘哦嚯，见了鬼了！我不是把你杀了吗？’”</p><p>他意犹未尽，又凑过来，“这是什么感受？从业生涯几十年后碰见你第一次杀的人？”</p><p>“我没有杀他们，”塔纳托斯说，“想让我帮你把嘴闭上吗？”</p><p>“下一个。”冥王的声音在空荡荡的殿内折返。农夫和他的情人战战兢兢地站上那块印有骷髅头图案的地砖。</p><p>“什么事由？”</p><p>“……请求宽恕，”那倒霉男人，看样子不过二十来岁，但因为地府的阴气形容憔悴，他小声地说，“您已经分别将我们关押在塔耳塔罗斯的两个房间里好多年了……”</p><p>“我觉得他们的罪是淫邪。”修普诺斯抱着手，评价道。</p><p>塔纳托斯目不转睛地盯着。“母亲说他们是羞愧而死的。”</p><p>“哇呀，你多大了，怎么还信她那套？”修普诺斯音量拔高，周围一些暗灵看过来。</p><p>“可曾悔过？”冥王问。</p><p>“什么那套？”塔纳托斯问。</p><p>“好兄弟，你天真得像个处男。”修普诺斯说。</p><p>“哈迪斯大人，冥界的领主，请您英明，”那女人道，“我们活着的时候就已经以死明志，不想死后还要饱受分离之苦。哈迪斯大人，两情相悦，何来罪名一说？”</p><p>“……但你是已婚之妇！”哈迪斯大手一挥，“奥林匹斯山上的无病呻吟。再关二十年。下一个。”</p><p>修普诺斯转过来冲他耸耸肩。“是阿弗特洛忒的魔力嘛，我只能这么说，”他努着嘴，说，“这么卑贱的生灵，竟然都能被她撺掇着去挑战宿命。”</p><p>是的，塔纳托斯说。</p><p> </p><p>扎格列欧斯扛着大剑从升起的石门下面钻进来。看到塔纳托斯立在至福乐土上，蓝幽幽的光线下，他扬起一个巨大的笑容，将两根指头提到前额边挥了挥。“看到你就代表着好运气。”他说。</p><p>“今天抱歉了，扎格。”塔纳托斯化出镰刀，握在手里。</p><p>扎格列欧斯眯起眼，望着垂向自己的刀刃。</p><p>“我的好运气用完了？”</p><p>“不尽然，”塔纳托斯说，“在我这儿，你还是需要一些的。”</p><p>“我父亲派你来的？”</p><p>“不。这一切都是出于我的意志。”</p><p>“好吧，”扎格列欧斯说，“这可是新闻。”</p><p>他抽出剑来，在手中把玩，且做热身。“我对接下来要发生的事情很抱歉，”扎格说，“毕竟我还是挺喜欢你的。”</p><p>“从此以后，你完全可以恨我。”塔纳托斯轻声说。</p><p>“我说不定会。”扎格说，“我是说，我打过墨纪拉，阿勒克图，提西福涅，还打过我老爸——但是你不一样。”</p><p>塔纳托斯一言不发地望着他，眼神好似要问。</p><p>“不一样在于你会伤我的心。”扎格列欧斯回答。</p><p>“……我如何弥补呢？”</p><p>“告诉我原因。”</p><p>“我不能。”</p><p>“你知道，塔纳，你们故作高深的样子，也是我想要逃离这儿的原因之一。”</p><p>“我不会让你踏上地表一步。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“你会死。”</p><p>塔纳托斯看见他的对手扑哧一声笑了。他停下动作，胡乱地薅了一把满头黑发。“我有时候喜欢你的幽默感，并且，你说笑话时还从来不会被自己逗笑。”</p><p>毒液、熔岩的火燎、机关和陷阱会致死，虚无，则会让人毁灭。他绝不会让扎格列欧斯去面见那些。为此，他会杀死他，千千万万遍。他的一切都是由死亡组成，他的爱亦是如此。</p><p>“你要站在这里说上一辈子吗？”塔纳托斯问。</p><p>死神会死吗？当那道红光，骤然闪至眼前时，这个问题再度自塔纳托斯心中滑过。兵器铿锵间，人首鸟身的雕像震得支离破碎，从底座上轰然滑落，顷尔，又倏然复原。不远处，冥河滚滚的云烟扶摇而上，去往不知何处。硝烟散去后，镰刀滚落在地。一条鲤鱼闻声遁入水中，清脆的扑腾声在四下里散开。淡淡的蓝色雾霭下，两条影子串在一起：冥界之剑穿过塔纳托斯的胸膛，将他钉在雕像上，赤裸的双脚僵直地垂在半空。另一头，扎格列欧斯手执着剑。他看见一丝温情，熠熠欲燃，划过那对黄眼睛，泯灭在弯弯弧弧的眼睑下。</p><p>“哈……原来是这种感觉。”塔纳托斯说。</p><p>扎格列欧斯一把将剑拔出。塔纳托斯应声滑落到地上。滚烫的手心垫起他的后脑勺，他睁眼盯着那对一红一绿的眸子。</p><p>“什么感觉？”扎格列欧斯问。</p><p>“……死亡，”塔纳托斯以微不可察的声音回答，“甜蜜的死亡。”</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> 引自加缪《西西弗神话》。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>